Changes
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: It’s only been one year since you broke up with Alex, but too much has changed. She's got herself a new boyfriend, gotten even closer to her brother. You want her back. Jalex. Written in Dean's POV


A/N: This writing style is a little odd for me, but I hope you guys like it!

Wow, this is my eleventh Jalex!

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

The second time you visit, you happen to be on break. It's not as if you expect her to be there. You certainly don't expect to meet her anywhere on the streets. It's a big city, after all. It booms with crowds that swallows a man whole. Sometimes an eye catches a familiar face before it disappears again. You could pass by your lover in the rain. You wouldn't know.

You aren't even sure if you _want _to see her. Life's too short to be wasted on ex-girlfriends, no matter how beautiful or amazing she was, or how deliciously kissable her lips were.

So you find it really weird that you're standing outside her family's sandwich shop, keeping your manners perfect as you tell her mother, politely as you please, that you were robbed and you know that the only thing you've been robbed of is your perfect girl. Your voice falters halfway through because you catch a glimpse of the beautiful, amazing girlfriend (ex) with the still-deliciously-kissable lips. Not that it matters. It makes the whole thing more believable. You ask for a place to stay while conveniently forgetting about your reservation at the expensive, glamorous Tipton Hotel. You feel a little guilty about lying, but technically, you've not done anything wrong, right?

You're assigned the room closest to hers. Her mother smiles and tells you that she trusts you. Her father grudgingly agrees. You have fixed their car before, after all. Fixed it good and proper, too.

And then you wrecked it. Well, technically, Alex wrecked it, but her parents don't know.

You put your ear to the wall sometimes, wishing… well, you don't really know. Her voice echoes through her room and slides into yours.

You wish she were yours.

You fit well into her family. As well as well can be, anyhow. It's like the movies, really. There's always someone who doesn't like you. The villain. The mother who can't let her son go to his new wife. The love rival. You know the drill. In this case, it's the over-protective brother who won't let his sister date anyone. Justin stares right through you as though you're _nothing_. You almost believe him. Under his gaze, you want to confess to _everything_, including the time you sank your teeth into your homework to convince your teacher that your dog ate it.

He wasn't like that in high school. You wonder what changed.

Justin is her brother, best friend and fairy god-brother. He is, however, your typical villain. He makes her laugh, though. When her parents punish her, you're too smart to actually try anything. You want to make a good impression. You want to hear her parents say, "I like that Dean."

Justin, though. He follows her. After a while, you hear that lilting laughter again. He's somehow managed to change the dull old pumpkin into the fairy coach. You wonder if the pumpkin coach will take Alex all the way to you.

It's only been one year since you broke up with Alex, but too much has changed.

You aren't too surprised when you see Justin giving Alex a peck on the cheek. He is her over-protective brother, after all, and she's just been punished.

It's the way she looks when she hugs him that bothers you a little. Just a little. The look on Alex's face tells anyone who cares that she's never going to let him go.

You're sure it's a trick of the light, though.

So you go on giving her little gifts, trying to lure her back to you. Putting a little candy trail that starts from her feet and ends at yours. You ask her out. You give her sugar-coated words and laughing encouragement. You are conscious of what you're doing. Partly, you're trying to take Justin's place in her heart.

But then, Justin gives her a rather expensive necklace and a kiss on the cheek. You close you eyes and look away. You've seen this necklace before. It's the one that she pauses to look at, just for a moment, whenever you two go out to buy things for the house. You curse him for outdoing you. Then again, you know that no matter what you give her, whatever Justin gives her will always please her more. Even if you gave her the moon and the stars, a greeting from Justin would make her smile more brightly. He'll always outdo you.

You look through the door again.

You're not a stalker… yet… and you're sure that brother of hers is worse, anyhow. Your heart tightens when you see her expression. She's gazing at him as though he's all she'd ever wanted.

The second the look appears, it disappears. You wonder if it's a figment of your imagination.

When she introduces her new boyfriend to you, you breathe a sigh of relief. The light doesn't dance in her eyes as she introduces him. His name is Jason or something. You couldn't quite catch her words. All you're thinking is that it'd be easy to make her dump him and get back together with you.

You're not even sure if she likes him.

He's much less of a challenge than Justin is. So you're pretty relaxed. You'll get her back from that guy.

The problem is, light shines throughout her when she looks at Justin and you're not sure if you can get Alex back from _him_.

You need an excuse to talk to her before the whole month are well and truly over. Who are you kidding? You asked to come here only for one reason- to get her back. You know long distance relationships hardly ever work out, but you're going to try. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all of that. Even if it's the last thing you ever do, you're going to try to get her back.

The way Justin is glaring at you these days, you're starting to think that it _might_ be the last thing you do.

Your birthday comes around and you ask her to spend it with you. You're sure that she'd agree, especially since you offer to pay.

Instead of nodding her head or agreeing, she bites her lower lip. The artificial light from the lamp above you shines down on her, making her look like an angel. The white dress that she has on floats around her as she slowly shakes her head, disagreeing, and promises to bring you a present. She's a picture of bliss as she walks away.

Somehow, you knew this would happen.

While you're out spending your birthday with some of your old friends, you see her walking hand in hand with the fairy god-brother/best friend/brother. They step into the movie theatre just beside the restaurant you're in. All your mates stare, then ask if you'd like to catch up with her.

If only they knew.

She doesn't see you there at all. She only has eyes for him. Cheesy, but true, because she's not taking her eyes off him.

For some reason, the bottle of coke you're drinking suddenly turns bitter.

When you get home-well, her home, anyway- you peek into her room again. They're sharing a kiss. A real kiss. You can see some tongue involved if you look carefully. Your stomach lurches as her hand slips under his shirt. There's something damp on your cheeks. You refuse to admit that they are tears. It's sweat, that's what it is.

You tell yourself that you're hallucinating even though you know you're not. They're siblings, though, so you breathe in deeply and tell yourself it's all false.

Except she catches sight of you at the doorway and her gaze turns cold. She does not speak to you at dinner.

You lie down and try to fall asleep, but can't. You want your memory magically erased, except there's no such thing as magic and you'll always have to live with this.

You love her.

You consider telling on them, but what would that do? All it would achieve is disgust and she'd move out of the house. So would he. They'd be forced to be together, always, and it'd only strengthen their stupid relationship.

You don't want that. So you ignore the thought.

It's amazing how much you can learn to hate someone in the short span of three weeks.

It's just that you're starting to see every little thing. The way they look at each other, the way her boyfriend smiles weakly at you when he notices what you're looking at, the way their feet brush when they're eating dinner, the way their hands linger just a moment too long on each other's. The way they argue to bring their lips closer.

A few days later, in the middle of the night, you hear lots of noises from her room-including a moan that sounds suspiciously like Justin's. You go over and peek in. You're starting to make a habit out of this. You watch them in the act. There's something about the way she's moaning her brother's name that makes you wish that you were Justin. But you aren't. You almost wish you had the courage to step in and tell them to stop, but you know they won't. Besides, she'd never love you.

You're not sure if she ever did.

So you shut the door carefully.

You wonder if you were wrong after all. Perhaps the whole world is their fairy godparent, scheming to get them together. Every last person is a tool to get them together. Perhaps Justin is Prince Charming and you were the villain all along. Perhaps Alex was never Cinderella.

Either way, she's not yours.

Tomorrow, you're going to move out politely, hating yourself for that, and ask your parents for a ticket home.

You're never coming back.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked^^ As usual, here's the place where I clear up all confusions, so I'd like to say that the guy Alex introduced is Mason.

How did you find this style? Review and tell me? XD


End file.
